Gohan cae en el universo 6 (Reescritura)
by UsuarioCasual
Summary: Cuando por fin el mounstro Majin Boo parece que será derrotado. Este astutamente decide explotar junto al planeta. La energía expulsada desdobla el espacio y el tiempo creando un agujero de gusano. Gohan intentando escapar de la tierra es interceptado por el agujero llevando a nuestro héroe a un universo... Bastante diferente.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas gente :D Aquí les traigo una reescritura de mi FanFic "Gohan cae en el universo 6". He decidido esto, ya que, al revisar los 10 primeros capítulos note algunas cosas que al final no me gustaron como quedaron,por lo tanto,creo que lo mejor es hacer un reescritura como se debe.

(Planeta Tierra)

Una batalla por el destino del universo estaba desatada.

Gohan definitivo vs Majin Boo Gotenks.

Gohan:¡No creas que te saldrás con la tuya,Buu!. El semi Saiyajin intentaba atacar al monstruo rosado sin tener éxito

Majin Boo:Esta batalla ya la has perdido, Gohan. Dijo mientras con una patada envía al joven guerrero al suelo rocoso.

Gohan se levantaría con un poco de cansancio y dificultad.

Majin Boo:¿Ya no eres tan hablador como antes,eh? Dijo la criatura enfureciendo a Gohan

El Semi-Saiyajin totalmente cegado por su furia intentaría darle un golpe,pero fracasó miserablemente.

Majin Boo toma del cuello a Gohan.

Majin Boo:Esta situación era impensada para ti,¿No es así? El monstruo rosa apretaba más su cuello.

Majin Boo:Aunque todo esto es gracias a ti. Tu arrogancia te cegó,y gracias a eso tu y todo el universo serán destruidos. Dijo mientras enviaba con una patada al Saiyajin contra algunas montañas.

Gohan:M-maldición si tan solo lo hubiera eliminado cuando pude. Dijo el Saiyajin mientras intentaba levantarse.

(Planeta de los kaioshins)

Goku:¡Se supone que esto no debería estar pasando! ¡A este paso Gohan será eliminado y habremos perdido la batalla!

Supremo Kaio-shin:No pensé que llegaríamos a esta situación.

Shin: ¿Que se supone que haremos ahora?. Le pregunto al supremo Kaio-shin

Anciano Kaio-shin:Tendré que darle mi vida a Goku.

Todos los presentes quedaron anonadados con lo dicho por el anciano Kaio-shin.

Kibito:¿Está usted seguro de lo que acaba de decir?

Anciano Kaio-shin: Así es.

El anciano Kaio-Shin con sus manos toca el cuerpo de Goku transfiriendo su vida a él.

Goku: Gracias. Ahora tengo que ir a ayudar a Gohan. Dijo preparándose para usar la teletransportación.

Anciano Kaio-shin:¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Con sus niveles actuales no podrán derrotar a Majin Boo!

Goku:¿Eh?. Dijo mirando al anciano Kaio-shin

Anciano Kaio-Shin:Si lo que quieren es derrotarlo,usen mis pendientes pottala. El anciano le arrojó sus pendientes.

Goku:¿Y que se supone que haga con estos arcillos?

Supremo Kaio-shin:Tu y Gohan se fusionarán con esos arcillos,colocarlos en la oreja opuesta al del otro.

Goku:¿Y con esto será suficiente para derrotar a Majin Boo?

Anciano Kaio-Shin:Ni tendrán que transformarse en Super Saiyajin una vez que estén fusionados.

Goku:¿¡Así de poderosos seremos!?

Anciano Kaio-Shin:Si,pero a cambio no podrán separarse nunca más.

Goku:Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar. Dijo mientras se teletransporta a la tierra.

(Planeta Tierra)

Majin Boo: Ya me cansé de jugar contigo. El ser rosado tenía una bola de ki en su mano.

Majin Boo: Adiós, Gohan. Dijo posicionándose enfrente del Semi-Sayajin con intenciones de desintegrarlo.

En ese preciso momento llega Goku en Super Saiyajin 3 dando un golpe certero a Majin Boo que los manda a volar.

Gohan:¿¡P-papa!? Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Goku:me alegra saber que llegue a tiempo.

Goku:no tengo tiempo para explicar lo que vamos a hacer, solo ponte este arcilloso en tu oreja derecha. Le Saiyajin le arrojó el pendiente al Semi-Sayajin, pero el arcillo antes de llegar a destino fue destruido por una bola de ki.

Goku / Gohan: ¡No! Gritaron al ver el arcillo destruido.

Majin buu: No me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy jugando. Dijo mientras salía de los escombros.

Goku:¡Maldicion,era nuestra última oportunidad!

Gohan:!No me importa si estoy mal herido,daré todo lo que me queda! Dicho eso, padre e hijo atacaban a la criatura sin tener suerte en dar un golpe.

Majin Boo:Ya no son divertidos. Dijo mientras cargaba un ataque.

Gohan:¿E-Es nuestro fin? Dijo mientras era ayudado a levantar levantarse por su padre.

Goku:No pudimos salvar a la tierra. Se notaba la resignación en su voz.

Majin Boo:¡Mueran!. Dijo mientras estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque.

En ese momento los saiyajines cerraron sus ojos con resignación esperando su final… un final que no llegó.

Majin buu: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! gritaba el ser rosado

Gohan:¿Que le ocurre?

Goku: Su ki disminuye demasiado rápido.

Después de unos segundos se notaría que el torso del ser rosado paso de un chaleco dorado y azul a una capa blanco.

Majin buu:¿Eh? ¿Que me ocurrió?

Gohan:¡La fusión de Goten y Trunks a acabado!

Goku:¡Esta es tu oportunidad, Gohan!. Le dijo a su hijo.

Gohan no tardó en reaccionar mientras cargaba su potente Kamehameha para acabar con la pesadilla de una vez por todas.

Majin buu:¡No me daré por vencido!. Dijo mientras también arroja su ataque.

Los dos ataques colisionaron creando una batalla entre los dos ataques.

Gohan poseía una ventaja clara sobre Majin Buu.

Majin Boo:¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE GANES! Grito desesperado el ser rosado al estar acorralado.

Goku:¡Acabalo, Gohan!

Majin Boo:¡MALDICIÓN!. Dijo mientras perdía terreno.

Majin Boo pondría una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibido por Goku.

Goku:¿Porque está sonriendo? ¿No estará pensando en…? Los ojos de Goku se abrieron como platos.

Goku:¡Piensa explotar junto con todo el planeta!

Majin Boo:¡Vayanse al infierno! Dijo mientras inició su proceso de autodestruirse.

Majin Boo empezó a liberar energía que destruido poco a poco a la tierra.

Goku toma a mister Satan y a Dende,solo le faltaba Gohan.

Goku:Gohan toma mi mano! Dijo acercándose a su hijo.

Un extraño agujero creado por la energía de Majin Boo que desdoblaba el espacio-tiempo habría aparecido en escena.

Gohan intentó sujetar su mano,pero el agujero poco a poco lo iba atrayendo hacia él.

Gohan intentó sujetarse de cualquier cosa,pero le fue inútil. El agujero se lo había succionado.

Goku:¡GOHAAAAAAAAAAN! Fue lo último que dijo al Saiyajin para luego teletransportarse.

(Agujero de gusano)

Nuestro joven guerrero caería a una velocidad que rondaba a la de la luz.  
Gohan abriría los ojos y solo notaría oscuridad.

*Mente de Gohan*:¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso estoy muerto? Bueno,eso ya no me importa,no pude vencer a Majin Boo. Papá,por favor,vence a Majin Boo. Pensó para luego cerrar sus ojos y esperar llegar al cielo.

(Lugar desconocido)

Unos bandidos estaban en pleno asalto a un lugar que se asemeja a un banco.

?:¿Porque nos roban? Dijo un sujeto que parecía ser el dueño del banco.

?:Porque somos los saiyajines bandidos. Dijo una chica noqueando al propietario del banco.

?:Guarden los diamantes en la bolsas. Les dijo su líder a sus secuaces.

?: Caulifla,¿Que se s-supone que haga con los collares?. Dijo una chica un poco tímida a su líder.

Caulifla:Esos también guárdalos en la bolsa, Kale.

Caulifla:Bien,ya tenemos todo lo que queríamos. Ahora vámonos antes que nos atrapen. Dijo mientras salía volando junto con sus secuaces.

Caulifla:Jaja¡hoy fue un gran día! Dijo mientras observaba los los objetos que robaron.

Luego aterrizaron cerca de una especie de refugio ubicado en un lugar parecido a un desierto.

Caulifla:Bien es hora de guardar todo esto. Dijo mientras cargaba la bolsa con diamantes.

Cerca de ese lugar se abriría un portal en el cielo,del portal saldrían nuestro protagonista cayendo en el duro y firme suelo rocoso del planeta.  
Se sintió un gran temblor en la zona que no pasó desapercibido por Caulifla.

Caulifla:¿Que fue eso? Dijo sintiendo el temblor.

Kale:¿Q-qué fue lo que ocurrió, Caulifla?

Caulifla:No lo sé,pero iré a ver. Ustedes dejen toda la recompensa dentro del refugio. Dijo para luego tomar vuelo hacia el lugar de impacto.

Caulifla estaría investigando por toda la zona hasta que pudo ver un cráter en el suelo.  
La Saiyajin baja a cierta distancia para ver qué fue lo que provocó ese temblor.  
Quedó impactada al ver que era un joven que aparentemente podría ser de su edad, totalmente inconsciente y con heridas graves.

Caulifla:Este sujeto necesita ayuda médica. Dijo viendo el cuerpo del Semi-Saiyajin.

Caulifla:No tendría que preocuparme,pero hay algo en ti que me llama la atención. Dijo mientras cargaba al Saiyajin.

Caulifla llegaría al escondite junto al cuerpo de Gohan entre sus brazos.

Kale:¿Caulifla,quién es ese sujeto?

Caulifla:No lo sé,pero necesita nuestra ayuda. Dijo mientras lo cargaba a una habitación.

La Saiyajin recuesta a nuestro protagonista a una cama.

Kale:N-nunca has ayudado a nadie Caulifla,¿Por qué ahora lo haces con el?

Caulifla:Hay algo que me llama la atención sobre este sujeto,no sé qué es,pero creo que está lleno de sorpresas. La dos Saiyajin salieron de la habitación.

Caulifla:Dile a alguien que lo venga a curar. Yo mientras iré a comer,luego de robar ese banco me dió hambre. Dijo mientras le rugía el estómago.

(Planeta de los Kaioshin)

Goku junto a Dende y mister Satán habían llegado.

Shin:¿Que le ocurrió a Gohan?

Goku:No lo sé. En un momento estaba por vencer a Majin Boo y al otro fue absorbido por una especie de agujero.

Anciano Kaio-Shin:Luego nos preocupamos por él,ahora tenemos que averiguar la manera de vencer a Majin Boo.

Goku:¿Aún sigue con vida?

Anciano Kaio-Shin:Si,y viene en camino. Dijo con una expresión seria.

Shin:¡Estamos perdidos!. El Kaioshin se agarró la cabeza.

Goku:Teníamos esperanzas con Gohan,ahora que no está…

?:El no estará,pero yo sí. Dijo una voz que Goku reconoció al instante.

Goku:¿¡Vegeta?! Dijo viendo al Saiyajin detrás suyo.

Vegeta:Así es,ese viejo panzón me dejó volver a la tierra con la condición de salvar el universo.

Goku:Le debo una a Edmaiadosama. El Saiyajin puso una sonrisa.

Vegeta:Por lo visto Majin Boo se ha hecho aún más poderoso,¿Cómo se supone que lo venceremos?

Goku:¡Nos vamos a fusionar!

Vegeta:¿Qué dices?

Goku:Tal y como escuchaste,nos fusionamos con lo arcillos pottala.

Vegeta:Me niego. El príncipe de los saiyajines se cruzaría de brazos y miraría hacia otro lado.

Goku:¡No tenemos tiempo para discutir,Majin Boo podría llegar en cualquier momento!

Vegeta:No cambiaré de opinión.

Goku:¡No seas terco! ¡Es el universo a quien debemos salvar!

Goku:¡Por culpa de ese monstruo tu esposa bulma está muerta!

Vegeta:¡No metas a bulma en esto!

Goku:¡Pues ayúdame a vencer a Boo!

Vegeta:Está bien. Dijo con resignación.

Goku:Jaja,¡por fin!

Shin:Aquí tienen mis arcillos. Dijo entregando los pendientes a Goku.

Goku:Aquí tienes, Vegeta. Póntelo en la oreja derecha.

Vegeta:Bien,¿ahora qué?. Dijo terminando de colocar en el arcillo.

Goku: ¿Oh? ¡Me olvide de decir que la fusión es permanente!. El Saiyajin le había dicho mientras se había colocado el pendiente.

Vegeta:¡Ahora se te ocurre decir las cosas importantes, insecto!

Los dos cuerpos se acercaron uno al otro para unirse formando un nuevo ser.

?:¡Estoy listo! Dijo la fusión de los dos saiyajins.

En ese momento llegaría Majin Boo al planeta sagrado.

Majin Boo:Vengo a por ustedes. Dijo aterrizando al suelo.

Majin Boo:¿Quién se supone que eres tú?. Apuntó a nuevo Saiyajin.

?:Yo soy el encargado de acabar contigo. Puso una sonrisa confiada.

Espero y les haya agradado está reescritura :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super/Heroes me pertenecen y todos los derechos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei animation.

Capítulo 2:

Gohan poco a poco abría sus ojos luego de de varias horas de estar inconsciente.

El Semi-Saiyajin notaría que está en una habitación cubierto de vendajes que estaban ensangrentados.

*Mente de Gohan*:¿Acaso sigo vivo? ¿Pero cómo? El Saiyajin se levantaría de la cama mientras buscaba su dogi.

Kale:T-tu ropa está aquí.

Gohan se voltearia observando a una chica aparentemente de su edad que tenía su dogi entre sus manos.

Gohan:¿Quién eres?¿Qué es este lugar?.

Kale:Por ahora solo toma tu ropa y vístete. Caulifla te está esperando en el gran salón. Dijo mientras le entregaba su dogi.

Gohan:Oye espera… Dijo viendo que la Saiyajin salió de la habitación.

*Mente de Gohan*:¿Que ocurre aquí? Pensó el Saiyajin mientras empieza a vestirse.

*Mente de Gohan*:Este no es planeta tierra. La energía de los habitantes de aquí es más poderosa que la de un humano.

Gohan pasaría por todos lo pasillos hasta que encontró una gran puerta que dedujo sería el salón.

El Semi-Saiyajin entraría al salón viendo a múltiples Saiyajin esperándolo y a una chica sentada en una especie de trono mientras comía un trozo de carne.

Gohan: Deduzco que tú eres Caulifla,¿no es así? Dijo mientras vio directamente a la Saiyajin.

Caulifla levantaría la mirada viendo al sujeto que ayudó hace unas horas.

Caulifla:Con que por fin despiertas… Bella durmiente.

Gohan:¿Quien eres? ¿Que hago en este lugar?

Caulifla:Esa no es la forma de agradecer a la que te ayudó cuando estabas semi muerto. Dijo colocando una cara seria.

Gohan:¿Eh? ¡Oh,si!. Dijo haciendo una referencia.

Gohan:Le agradezco su hospitalidad conmigo, señorita.

Caulifla:Mucho mejor. Dijo poniendo una sonrisa.

Gohan:Yo me llamo Son Gohan,si gusta puede llamarme solamente Gohan.

Caulifla:Un gusto Son Gohan,soy Caulifla.

Gohan:Un gusto Caulifla.

Caulifla:Bien,Gohan. No te traje solamente porque te tuve compasión por ti,tuve un presentimiento sobre ti,como si no fueras de este lugar. Dijo viendo fijamente al Semi-Sayajin.

Gohan:Y tu presentimiento es acertado.

Caulifla:¡Lo sabía! ¿Que se supone que eres?

Gohan:Yo soy un guerrero mitad Saiyajin proveniente del planeta tierra.

Caulifla:¿Planeta tierra? ¡Es imposible...Los humanos desolaron ese planeta con sus guerras! Dijo saltando de su trono y aterrizando enfrente de Gohan.

Gohan:¿¡Que!? El guerrero definitivo abriría los ojos como platos.

Caulifla:Creo que estás confundido.

*Mente de Gohan*:El planeta tierra… ¿desolado? ¡Eso es imposible!

Gohan:Si el planeta tierra está desolado…¿En que planeta me encuentro?

Caulifla: Supongo que el golpe que tuviste te borró la memoria. Dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de carne.

Caulifla:Estás en el Planeta Sadala,hogar de lo Saiyajins,guardianes de la paz, guerreros de la justicia y un montón de estupideces.

Gohan quedó impactado con lo dicho por la Saiyajin.

*Mente de Gohan*:¿Planeta Sadala? ¿Saiyajins aún vivos? ¿Saiyajins protectores de la paz? Estan preguntas retumbaban en su cabeza.

Caulifla:¿Eh?¿ Qué te sucede,porque pones esa cara?

Gohan:Nada de lo que me has dicho puede ser posible.

Caulifla:Creelo o no,pero esa en la verdad.

*Mente de Gohan*:Esto deber ser un sueño o algo así.

Caulifla:No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

Gohan:No,no lo soy.

Caulifla:Bueno,cambiando de tema...¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

Gohan:Bueno,lo que pasó fué… empezando a contar la historia del combate de Majin Boo.

(Planeta de los Kaioshin)

La fusión de Goku y Vegeta estaba a punto de comenzar la batalla por el universo contra Majin Boo.

?:Me gustaría tener un nombre,mmmm. Dijo mientras se ponía a pensar un nombre para el.

?:¿Que tal Veku? No,eso no suena imponente. ¿Gogetta? No,ese no me ¡Ya se! Vegetto. ¡Si, ese será mi nombre!.

A todos los presentes se le caería una gota de sudor por la escena infantil que estaba haciendo el guerrero.

Anciano Kaio-Shin:¿¡Quieres dejar de jugar y acabar con esto de una vez por todas?!

Vegetto: Tranquilo anciano,esta batalla no será problema.

Majin Boo:¡Ya me cansé de tus juegos! El monstruo rosado salió disparado a atacar a la fusión.

Vegetto esquiva todos sus ataques como si nada.  
La fusió toma un golpe de Majin Boo y dice.

Vegetto:Que decepción. Eres más débil de lo que pensé. Dijo mientras tomaba el brazo del monstruo y lo mandaba a volar.

Majin Boo volvería a atacar pero sin éxito alguno.

Vegetto:Sabes,podría ganarte con las manos y los pies amarrados. Dijo burlándose del ser rosado.

Majin Boo:¡Cállate! Dijo tratando de golpear al guerrero sin éxito alguno.

Vegetto:Eres tan débil que no necesito transforme en Super Saiyajin para vencerte. Mientras arrojaba muchos ataques en contra de Boo.

Majin Boo se regenera con enojo por la humillación sufrida.

*Mente de Vegetto*:Tengo que salvar a todos los que están dentro de el,pero para eso tengo que ser absorbido. Pensó la fusión.

Vegetto:No hay punto de comparación,soy superior a ti,pero te dejare contemplar mi poder. Dijo mientras se transformó en Super Saiyajin.

Vegetto:¡Este es el súper Vegetto!

Majin Boo:¡Canalla! El monstruo intentó dar un golpe al guerrero sin siquiera poder tocarlo.

*Mente de Majin Boo*:¡A este paso voy a hacer eliminado!. Sí quiero ganar ¡tengo que absorberlo! Una parte de Majin Boo se desprende de él mientras se abalanzó a Vegetto

Vegetto se dió cuenta de esto.

*Mente Vegetto*:Bien,llegó el momento.

La fusión formó una barrera de energía impidiendo a Majin Boo poder absorber sus habilidades.

Vegetto habría entrado dentro de Majin Boo.

Vegetto: Bien,ahora tengo que sacar a todos de aquí.

Pero en ese momento la fusión se separaría dejando ver a Goku y Vegeta sorprendidos.

Vegeta:¿Qué sucedió?

Goku:¿Acaso la fusión no es permanente?

Vegeta :Pues mejor para mí,no soportaría estar fusionado contigo para siempre.

Goku:Como sea,debemos rescatar a todos aquí.

Los saiyajins fueron en busca de los guerreros absorbidos.

Goku:¡Aquí están! El Saiyajin vio a sus amigos entre los capullos de Majin Boo.

Goku: Vegeta ven y ayúdame a sacarlos.

Los saiyajins uno por uno irían sacando a sus amigos.

Goku se percató que había un último capullo en donde se encontraba el Majin Boo gordo.

Vegeta:¿No me dirás que están pensando en salvarlo?

Goku:Este Majin Boo es sólo un niño que fue manipulado por una mala persona. Yo creo que sí lo guiamos por el buen camino seguro y cambiará.

Estas palabras cambiarían la perspectiva del príncipe hacía Majin Boo.

Vegeta: Bien,pero tú te harás cargo si hace algún desastre.

Goku:Cuenta con ello. Dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Vegeta:¿Y bien? ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

Goku:Eso déjamelo a mí.

(Planeta Sadala)

Caulifla estaría atentamente escuchando el relato del Saiyajin.

Gohan:Y eso fue lo que me pasó.

Caulifla:¡Vaya,eso fue genial! ¿Es enserio que eres tan fuerte? Dijo mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

Gohan:Pues no me considero el más fuerte del universo,pero creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlo cuando corra peligro.

Caulifla:¡Eres asombroso! ¿Quieres tener una batalla contra mí?

Gohan:Bueno no lo sé… Dijo mientras colocaba su brazo a tras de la cabeza y mira a otro lado

Caulifla:Vamos,solo será un enfrentamiento amistoso.

El Semi-Saiyajin estaría pensando por unos minutos y luego saca una sonrisa y dice:

Gohan:Ok, hagámoslo.

Estas palabras llenaron de felicidad a la Saiyajin que tomó de la mano al Semi-Sayajin y saldría corriente fuera del escondite.

Caulifla:Bien,estoy lista. Dijo mientras se puso en pose de batalla.

Gohan:Veamos que tan fuerte son los guerreros Saiyajin de este lugar. El Semi-Saiyajin también se puso en guardia.

Los dos guerreros se miraban mutuamente esperando que alguien de los dos ataque primero.

Finalmente Caulifla se lanzó con todo contra Gohan,y este último interceptó el golpe con su antebrazo.

*Mente de Gohan*:Tiene un nivel excepcional en su estado base.

Gohan lanzaría múltiples ráfagas de ki que la Saiyajin esquivaba con facilidad.  
Caulifla lanza un puñetazo que el Semi-Saiyajin detendría con un poco de esfuerzo.

El Semi-Saiyajin atacaría con múltiples golpes consecutivos que la Saiyajin no le costaría detener.

Caulifla arrojó múltiples ráfagas de ki que Gohan apenas esquiva.

*Mente de Gohan*:Estos Saiyajins son mucho más poderosos de lo que imaginé.

Caulifla seguiría atacando con velocidad y poco a poco nuestro guerrero le costaba más leer el siguiente movimiento de la Saiyajin.

Gohan intentaba golpear a la Saiyajin pero está no dejaba ningún hueco en su defensa.

*Mente de Gohan*:Está chica es una pródigo en las batallas,si no me pongo serio acabaré perdiendo.

Gohan paso a su estado definitivo expulsando mucha energía.

Caulifla:¿Que le acaba de pasar? Dijo viendo una aura blanca saliendo del cuerpo del guerrero.

Gohan: Bien,este es mi máximo poder. Dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de la Saiyajin, y dando un golpe por la espalda enviándola contra algunas rocas.

Caulifla volvió a la batalla intentando dar un golpe al Saiyajin sin resultado alguno.

Gohan de un golpe en el estómago dejaría sin aire a la Saiyajin.

Esta caería de rodillas sujetando la parte donde fue golpeada.

Gohan:Tu nivel de pelea es impresionante,creo que hasta eres una pródigo. Dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudar a la Saiyajin.

Caulifla: Aunque sea así,aún eres mucho más fuerte que yo. Dijo mientras se levantó.

Gohan:Es por años de entrenamientos con mi padre y mi maestro.

Caulifla:Ya veo. Dijo con una cara pensativa.

Caulifla: Gohan…¿Podrías ser mi maestro?

Gohan:¿Que yo sea tu maestro?

Caulifla:Así es,quiero ser tan fuerte como tú y enfrentarme a grandes rivales.

Gohan:Bueno… La verdad no lo sé…

Caulifla: ¡Por favor!,a cambio te dejare alojarte aquí mientras buscas la manera de encontrar tu hogar.

*Mente de Gohan*:Bueno,creo que la puedo entrenar y enseñarle algunas técnicas. Además,algo de ella me recuerda a mi padre.

Gohan:De acuerdo,seré tu maestro. El Semi-Saiyajin saco una sonrisa.

Caulifla:¿Es enserio? ¡Genial! Dijo dando saltos de felicidad.

*Mente de Gohan*: Papá,hallare la forma de encontrarlos,lo prometo. Pensó mientras miraba a la Saiyajin con una sonrisa.

¡Jeje, regrese! :D

Perdon si estuve ausente estas semanas,tenía cosas personales, y la verdad este capítulo ya estaba terminado pero por algunos motivos hasta ahora no lo puede subir.

Espero y les agrade esta reescritura, como a mí me agrada hacerla :D

¡UsuarioCasual se despide! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ni Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super/Heroes me pertenecen y todos los derechos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei animation.

Capitulo 3:

(Fuera del escondite de Caulifla)

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba listo para entrenar a Caulifla.

Gohan:Bien, es hora de empezar.

Caulifla:¡Estoy lista!.

Gohan:Antes de empezar. Caulifla,¿Sabes lo que es un Super Saiyajin?

Caulifla:¿Un Super Saiyajin? Pues no, no he escuchado sobre eso nunca.

Gohan: Entonces empezaremos con esa transformación.

Caulifla: ¿Y que estamos esperando? ¡Empezemos!

(Sagrado planeta de los Kaioshins)

Goku estaba en una batalla por el universo contra el pequeño Kid Boo.

Los Kaioshins en conjunto con Vegeta y Mister Satan estarían observando la pelea.

El Saiyajin poco a poco se agotaba dando ventaja al monstruo rosado para vencerlo.

Kid Boo con un golpe mando a volar al más grande de los Son a los suelos.

Goku saldría mal herido y perdiendo su transformación de Super Saiyajin 3.

*Mente de Vegeta*: Demonios, la situación no se ve favorable. Los mocosos de Goten y Trunks siguen inconscientes. Y además, el Boo gordinflón aún no despierta. Pensó mientras observaba a los susodichos en el suelo.

Mister Satán: ¿Que se supone que haremos ahora?

Vegeta: Tu encargate de los que están inconscientes,yo iré a ayudar a Kakaroto. El príncipe Saiyajin abrió paso al vuelo.

Goku: Estamos en grandes problemas. Con dificultad dijo el Saiyajin.

Vegeta ayudaría a levantar al Saiyajin mal herido.

Goku: No pensé que llegaríamos a esta situación.

Vegeta: Yo lo distraere.

Goku:¿Eh?

Vegeta: Tal como lo escuchaste. Yo lo tengo que distraer, tu encargate de hacer una Genkidama.

Goku: ¿La Genkidama?

Vegeta: Así es. Te conseguiré un poco de tiempo. Dijo mientras se transformaba en Super Saiyajin 2.

Goku: ¡Vegeta,tú ya estás muerto! ¡Si vuelves a morir tu existencia desaparecerá y no podrás volver!

Vegeta se daría la vuelta mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa.

Vegeta: Eso ya lo sé. Fue lo último que dijo el príncipe antes de salir despegado hacia el monstruo rosado.

Goku: Si así lo quieres,Vegeta. Dijo para dar un salto hacia una rocas.

El Saiyajin levantaría las manos hacia el cielo y gritó.

Goku: ¡Escuchen habitantes del universo, necesito que me brinden su energía!

(Fuera del escondite de Caulifla)

Gohan: Escucha, Caulifla. Para lograr el Super Saiyajin, se necesita concentrar una gran cantidad de energía y expulsarla con una detonante como es la ira.

Caulifla:¿Podrías enseñarme la transformación?

Gohan: Como desees. Dijo el Saiyajin.

De pronto el aire se sintió más pesado para la Saiyajin.

El cabello de Gohan se tornaba a un color dorado al igual que su aura.

Una luz cegó por unos instantes a Caulifla.

Cuando la Saiyajin abrió los ojos contempló al Super Saiyajin enfrente de ella.

Gohan: Este es el Super Saiyajin. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Caulifla: ¡Es increíble!

Gohan: Esta transformación además de los evidentes cambios físicos, también aumenta la fuerza del usuario unas 50 veces. Dijo para luego volver a su estado base.

Caulifla: Vaya,¿Esa es tu transformación más poderosa?

Gohan: En realidad no. Yo ya no dependo de esta transformación.

Caulifla: Ahora lo intentare yo.

Gohan:Sabes, no tienes que presionarte. Esto no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer y…. ¿¡QUE?!.

El Saiyajin no tenía palabras para lo que estaba viendo.

Caulifla había conseguido el Super Saiyajin sin dificultad alguna.

Caulifla: ¡Esto es asombroso! Siento una gran energía fluyendo dentro de mi.

*Mente de Gohan*: ¿Pero qué clase de Saiyajins son éstos?

Caulifla: Y ahora ,Gohan,¿Qué te parece si probamos mis nuevos poderes?. Dijo mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

Gohan: Como tú quieras. El Semi-Saiyajin paso a su estado definitivo.

(Planeta Kaioshin)

Vegeta estaba recibiendo una brutal paliza del demonio Boo.

Goku: ¡Ya está lista! Gritó el Saiyajin con todas sus fuerzas.

El monstruo rosado al escuchar el grito volteó para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El ser rosado abrió los ojos como platos al ver una enorme bola de energía lista para ser arrojada.

Goku:¡Quítate del camino Vegeta! Le gritó el Son al príncipe que se encontraba arrojado en el suelo.

Vegeta: ¡S-solo arrojala ya!

Goku: Si tú insistes. ¡Ahí va! El Saiyajin arrojó la imponente Genkidama al ser rosado.

Mister Santan fue en busca de Vegeta y se lo llevó a un lugar seguro.

Goku: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! El Saiyajin utilizaba lo poco que le quedaba de energía para eliminar a Boo.

Kid Boo frenaría el ataque con sus manos sin problema alguno.

Goku: ¡No puede ser, no tengo la suficiente energía para vencerlo!

De repente el Saiyajin empezaría a notar empezaba a recuperar su energía.

Goku:Recupere mi energía…¿Pero como?

El mayor Son giraría su cabeza viendo a sus amigos ya despiertos donando su energía.

Goten: ¡Tu puedes, papá!

Trunks: ¡Eliminelo de una vez por todas,señor!

Piccolo: ¡Termina con esta pesadilla!

Goku: ¡Muchas gracias amigos! El Saiyajin paso al Super Saiyajin.

Goku: Nos diste muchos problemas a lo largo de estos días. No sabes cómo te odiamos. Espero que puedas reencarnar en una buena persona. ¡Diste lo mejor de ti, y por eso te admiro! Fueron las últimas palabras de Goku antes de terminar con la pelea.

Goku:¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! El Saiyajin arrojó con todas sus fuerzas la Genkidama acabando con el pequeño diablo.

El Saiyajin caería al suelo exhausto luego de semejante batalla.

Goku: Fiuf, por fin acabó.

Todos los presentes se reunirían con Goku otorgándole una sonrisa de alegría.

Piccolo: Un momento,¿Donde esta Gohan? El namekiano se percató de su presencia.

Goten: Es cierto, no lo veo por aquí. Dijo el pequeño volteando su cabeza a todos lados.

Goku: Yo… No lo sé.

Piccolo:¿A qué te refieres con "No lo sé"?

Goku: Gohan desapareció en un extraño agujero antes que la tierra fuera destruida.

Piccolo:¿¡QUE!?

Kibito Shin: Tal y como lo escucharon. Gohan fue absorbido por un agujero creado por la energía de Boo.

Goku: Ahora nuestra misión es traerlo de vuelta. Dijo con determinación.

Goku: Sujetense, iremos a la tierra. Exclamó mientras colocaba sus dedos en su frente.

Piccolo: ¿El también irá? Dijo apuntando al Majin Boo gordo.

Goku: Tranquilos, ya no es un ser de naturaleza maligna.

Piccolo:Si tú lo dices.

Todos llegaron al templo de kamisama mientras que los demás los estaban esperando.

Todo fue un reencuentro entre amigos y familiares… Hasta que surgió una pregunta.

Videl: ¿Donde esta Gohan?

Chichi: Es cierto, no lo veo por ninguna parte. Dijo girando su cabeza.

Goku: Ahora mismo no sabemos dónde se encuentra.

Todos los presentes no entendieron lo que Goku le quería decir.

Chichi:¿Que significa que no sabes dónde se encuentra?

Goku: Antes de la destrucción del planeta, Gohan fue absorbido por un extraño portal que no sabemos a dónde conduce.

Chichi:¿Significa que mi Gohan está perdido?

Goku: Así es, y necesitamos de las esferas para encontrarlo.

Chichi: ¡Mi queridísimo hijo está perdido! La esposa de Goku lloraba haciendo una escena cómica.

Videl: ¿C-cómo es esto posible?

Mister Satán: Tranquila,Videl. Seguramente lo encontrarán. Dijo el campeón del mundo tratando de consolar a su hija.

Piccolo: Ya basta de tanta charla.

Goku: Es cierto. Ahora nuestra misión es encontrar a Gohan.

(Fuera del escondite de Caulifla)

La batalla de entrenamiento entre Gohan y Caulifla acabaría de terminar con la victoria del guerrero Semi-Sayajin.

Los dos Saiyajins estarían con algunas pequeños rasguños en sus atuendos y uno que otro moretón

Gohan: Jeje eres muy habilidosa en batalla, Caulifla. El Semi-Saiyajin ayudó a la Saiyajin a levantarse.

Caulifla: Pero aún sigo sin poder igualarte.

Gohan: Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vayas incrementando tu nivel de pelea. Y con tu potencial, creo que ese día no está muy lejos

Caulifla: Algún día te superaré. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gohan: Eso tenlo por seguro. Dijo respondiendo con otra sonrisa.

Caulifla: Vamos, hoy fue un día intenso.

Los dos guerreros fueron a descansar luego de semejante día de entrenamiento.

(Lugar desconocido)

Es extraño ser recubierto por una túnica estaría viendo el combate en especie de esfera.

?: El poder de este chico es excepcional. Creo que podrá ayudarme cuando llegue el momento. El ser coloco una sonrisa.

?: Son Gohan, tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar este universo del terrible mal que se le aproxima. 


End file.
